Mortal Kombat : Kataki 3000
by Akisame Kage
Summary: Raiden returns after being banished from his own realm and with the help of Fujin, Liu Kang, and Kitana gathers the new Mortal Kombatants. Will they be good enough to rid Earthrealm of Shinnok's menace once and for all?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:  
~ Raiden's home in the mountains above the Temple of Light ~  
Raiden looked up from his book and looked around, it was too quite. Raiden stood up and walked out into the courtyard of his home. Raiden looked over the edge and stared down the mountain.  
"Something's wrong.' He murmured to himself. Raiden was about to return to the house when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Raiden went to turn around but was surrounded in a green light and couldn't move. "What do you want?" Raiden asked as his eyes blazed with his power. The voice that belonged to the hand roared with laughter.  
"It is I, Lord Shinnok." Shinnok laughed again and stretched his other hand out. The energy flowed away form him and formed a portal. "And now Thunder God you too shall suffer in the depths of the Neatherrealm" Raiden yelled out as Shinnok pushed him through the portal. "Now to destroy Earth's warriors." Shinnok laughed as he disappeared.  
  
~ Temple Of The Order Of Light ~   
"You sure you don't mind us tagging along?" Sonya asked for the hundredth time. Kitana laughed.  
"You ask me that one more time and you can stay here." She said as she picked up her bag. Liu, Sonya, Jax, and Sub-Zero decided to go to Edenia with her. They all planned on staying except Sub-zero, he was engaged and his fiancé was expecting a child. As soon as they went through the portal and stepped onto Edenian soil they knew something was wrong. They didn't feel Raiden, Fujin, or any of the Elder Gods watching them to see who was going trough the portal. As soon as they were all trough the portal Sub-Zero spoke up.  
"Think we should go back." He said standing up. (The trip through the portal hadn't been that smooth) Everyone nodded and headed back towards the still open portal. They were about to go through when Shinnok appeared. Kitana and the others instantly went into their fighting stances as Shinnok laughed.  
"Your puny Thunder God is banished, Fujin has no knowledge of any of you, the Elder Gods are trapped in their eternal palace, and earth is at my mercy. Normally I would kill you but rather you shall live to see the slow destruction of your home. As long as I have control on Earth you shall never set foot there again." Shinnok and the portal disappeared while the kombantants stood there in shock.  
  
~ Earth, Forest ~  
  
'Where am I?' he asked himself as he leaned against a tree. 'Who the hell am I any way? ´ He screamed at himself. He had no way of knowing. He knew nothing of the evil that attacked him earlier stealing his memory, his memory of his Raiden, Mortal Kombat, and his friends.  



	2. Mortal Kombat Kataki : 3000 Part 1

Part One  
  
~ Orphanage, 2986 ~  
  
"Riala come on" An older woman scolded. "Enough of this hiding, we know you hit Jon. I'm not going to hurt you." The woman said, again peering into the darkened room. The woman was just about to give up when a young girl about 7 years old stepped out of the shadows.  
"I'm sorry Miss. Jenny I didn't hurt him too bad did I?" Riala asked her bottom lip shaking. Miss. Jenny bent down and picked Riala up.  
"Unluckily honey you did." Miss. Jenny sighed. "Mrs. Zing wants you to leave." Miss. Jenny looked at the child only to she her cringe at the name of the Orphanage head master.   
"Miss. Jenny where am I going to go?" Riala asked looking up at the woman with her larger blue eyes.  
"Don't you worry. You're going to stay with me." Miss. Jenny said as she walked out of the room.  
After eight weeks of having Riala live with her Miss Jenny decided that Riala needed something to help with her love of fighting. Miss Jenny enrolled Riala in kickboxing. Then when Riala was 10 she started taking Muay Thai. Miss Jenny didn't know why she signed Riala up for the class in fact she had never heard of Muay Thai before this but for some reason she felt she had to. Over the next few years Miss Jenny and Riala grew very close but that was all crushed when on a dark October night Miss Jenny was brutally slaughtered in front of Riala. Riala at 17 couldn't return to the Orphanage so for a while she lived off Miss Jenny's savings. She continued her kickboxing and Muay Thai lessons. Riala was lost when the savings ran out. She didn't know what to do. She tried to get a job but none of the legitimate employers would hire her because of her reputation and she couldn't afford to move. Then when she went to tell her Muay Thai instructor that she could no longer take classes he brought up the idea of tournaments. She quickly agreed and lived a nice life for two years when, during a tournament, she accidentally killed someone. Mrs. Zing, who for some reason hated Riala with a passion, blamed Riala for the murder of Miss Jenny. The courts agreed and sentenced Riala to death. Riala was devastated that the people of the city thought that she murdered her friend. In a way she understood because Miss. Jenny's murderers were never caught but it also enraged her. Miss Jenny had always been kind to Riala, as far back as Riala could remember.   
  
~ New York City ~  
Sapphire struggled against the men that now carried her.   
"Mom make them let me go." She begged. When Sapphire was young her father disappeared leaving her and her mother alone. To make matter worse ever since Sapphire was born she had the ability to turn into a cat. Sapphire couldn't control her power and it often got her into trouble. As Sapphire struggled she saw her mother talking to one of the other men. 'My mother did this? She wants me gone?' Sapphire said to herself. At this thought Sapphire started to cry. When the men threw her into the back a truck the small tears that had escaped turned into undeniable rivers of tears. Sapphire bawled until the men, obviously sick of her sobs, put her to sleep. When Sapphire awoke she found her self in a stark white room with padded walls. 'Am I in an insane asylum or something?' Sapphire asked herself. Sapphire tugged at the restraints the kept her snug against the soft padded wall. Just as she tugged two nurses walked into the room.   
"Sapphire Davis" The first nurse said as she looked down on the pile of papers she had in her arms.  
"Yes" Sapphire whispered. The first nurse marked something down on the paper and turned towards Sapphire.   
"My name is Mrs. Jackson and this." she pointed at the other nurse that was undoing Sapphire's restraints. "Is Miss. Wicks. You are in the New York City state house for the clinically insane. And you are our newest tenant." Mrs. Jackson said. When the restraints were removed Miss. Wicks led Sapphire towards a small white room with one chair.  
"Sit please" Miss. Wicks said. Sapphire did as she was told since in essence she didn't have anything else to do. Miss. Wicks stood up and walked out of the room. Sapphire enjoyed the silence and was about to fall asleep when Mrs. Jackson snapped her out of her daydream.  
"Miss. Davis, you are to stay in this room until you can control your powers. You shall be fed through an IV and you will take care of other with the help of machines. You will not leave that chair until I say so. Is that understood." Mrs. Jackson stepped back and allowed 2 scientist like people hook Sapphire up to various machine and cords. When Sapphire was restrained against the chair Mrs. Jackson smiled. "Now you have a good day Miss. Davis." Mrs. Jackson spat out as she left the room.   
  
~ A doctor's office, 1995 ~   
"Dr. Mitchell I can't deliver this baby. Not now, not without my husband. There has to be something you can do" A woman with red hair exclaimed, close to tears.   
"Are you certain he will return?" the doctor asked.   
"I'm positive. I know Treze wouldn't leave the realm with out a way to get back with the due so soon." The woman said. The doctor nodded and stood up.  
"Then come with me Mrs. Masters." Mrs. Master's followed the doctor out of the room and to the elevator. "Mrs. Masters . . ."  
"Willow please" Willow said   
"Willow, there is something I can do. It's extremely risky and it's still in the process of development but we can cryogenically freeze you and your child.  
~ Edenia 2979 ~  
Treze (Sub-zero) sat in his room looking at a picture of his wife.   
"I wish I could have been there." He whispered to himself as a tear slipped down his face.  
Kitana looked at the sorcerer as prayed to whatever deity that could hear her that this worked.   
"Princess Kitana go get your friend I'm not sure how long I can hold this" The sorcerer said. Kitana ran out of the room and headed down the hallway. When Treze finally opened his door after a few seconds of pounding Kitana grabbed him and dragged him back to the sorcerer's room.  
"Kitana what's up" Treze asked after Kitana let him go. Kitana pointed at the small glowing orb and when Treze looked into it he gasped. Inside the orb there were pictures of his wife being unfrozen and giving birth to a young girl.  
"Your wife just gave birth to a baby girl named Tegan, when she found out that you were trapped in Edenia she had herself cryogenically frozen hoping that you would return home before they were awoken." the sorcerer said. "I think that I would be able to get a package or something through to Earthrealm. Nothing large, nothing living but something that way she knows you." The orb suddenly stopped glowing and fell to the floor as the Sorcerer passed out. As Kitana rushed to the sorcerer's side Treze couldn't stop the teardrop that fell to his cheek.  
  
~ A small house in the middle of nowhere New York State ~   
  
"Tegan, honey are you home yet?" An older woman with red hair asked up the stair.  
"Yea ma, I'll be right down OK." A voice responded.  
"Good because you have a package" That caught Tegan's mind. Tegan stood up and walked out her bedroom door. While she headed downstairs she began to think about whom would be sending her a package. 'My grandparents on my dad's side don't even know I exist. My mom's parents live here so that doesn't make sense. I don't have any friends really. Who could it be?' She asked herself. When Tegan made it to the kitchen where her mother and grandmother were started dinner she saw a medium brown parcel sitting on the Kitchen Island.   
"Hey ma this the package?" She asked as she sat down on a barstool. Her mother turned around and grinned.  
"Well you got down here quickly, and yes that is the package. Know who it's from?" Her mother asked obviously knowing whom it was from. Tegan shook her head and looked down on the handwriting on the top of the box.  
"Tegan Masters c/o Willow Masters. 245 Anderson Dr. Middle of nowhere NY, 12345"(Akisame Kage: Nice town huh?) Tegan said. The handwritings looked familiar but she couldn't place it. Sighing she started to rip the brown paper off, making sure not to ruin the handwritings on top. When the paper was off she began to open the box. When she got the box open she couldn't help but gasp. Inside was a Shinobi's (Ninja's) outfit, a locket with a dragon on it (Mortal Kombat Dragon), and a letter. Tegan picked the letter up and slowly opened it. When she looked inside and saw who it was from she gasped.  
"Dear Tegan, You don't know me. I wish you did though. Do to circumstances that I greatly dislike I can not be with you right now. But I want you to know that I will find a way home and to you and your mother. Please don't hate me or anything. I hated my father for the longest time and I know now that it was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made. Your mother doesn't know too much about me and I have a feeling that you would like to know a lot. Well I start off with some basics. During my childhood I left my family and joined the Lin Kuei. I'm not sure what you're into so if you don't know the Lin Kuei were a band of Ninja assassins and thieves. I spent most of my life living in my brother's shadow until he died in Mortal Kombat, I'm sure that you've heard about that from your mother. I took my brother's place as Sub-Zero. A Ninja that controls cold. It sounds weird I know but trust me it's true. Well to make matters short I went to Edenia to help a friend and I got stuck here. I'm still alive because for some reason we, as in Liu Kang, Major Jackson Briggs, Sonya Blade and I, adapted to the Edenian life span which can last centuries. Well I don't know what else to say. Tell your mother I love her and remember I love you to. -Dad" Tegan read aloud. All sound in the kitchen had stopped and Tegan's grandmother was standing there with her mouth open.   
"You got a package from your father!" Tegan's grandmother exclaimed. Tegan nodded and smiled.  
"I did . . . hey there's something else written here. PS inside you will find a Ninja outfit, I think it should fit you, and a locket. This locket holds the instructions for something that you will need to do eventually. Don't ask me what cause even I don't know. It will open when you need it. Keep it hidden, if one of Shinnok's general's sees it you're in trouble. It has the Mortal Kombat dragon on it. Guard it well. With love -Dad." Tegan said. Tegan smiled and was daydreaming about her father until her grandmother hit her on the head with the frying pan.  
"Young lady I know how happy you are that your father sent you that package but you have sword practice with your grandfather. Now get going, don't want to keep him waiting." Tegan laughed at her grandmother and headed outside.  
  
~ Underground bar 2999 ~   
  
"Hey Lance what you doing here." the bartender asked. Lance sighed and looked down at his drink.   
"Nothing much, just drowning my sorrow I guess." Lance replied as he absently swirled the little straw in his drink.  
"Well Lance you don't have time to drown your sorrows cause Kota has a mission for ya." the bartender said handing Lance a manila envelope. Lance opened the envelope and took a single sheet of paper out. Lance sighed when he saw it was in binary code.   
"You'd think she'd find an easier code for me to decode but NO she insists on making my life a living hell." Lance exclaimed putting the paper down on the bar. The bartender shrugged and went back to wiping the bar down. Lance took a long look at the paper and sighed. 'I'm just gonna decode it at home. If it was extremely important she'd have given it to me herself' Lance thought to himself as he stood up. Lance paid for his drink, placed the paper back into the envelope and walked out of the club. Lance climbed into his car and sped off to his loft apartment. Once there he walked over to his computer and signed on. Lance sat down and went to work on decoding Kota's message. He was almost done when he fell asleep. When he woke up he found Kota sitting in a car to his right. when he saw her there he nearly screamed.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Lance asked holding his chest as if Kota had given him a heart attack. Kota laughed and stood up.  
"Nice to know I'm loved." Kota said laughing. Lance shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He was about to make a snide remark when he noticed the serious look on Kota's face.  
"Kota what's up?" he asked as he sat back down.  
"Lance they found us. You better get outta here. You have a better chance of getting Shinnok outta the picture then I do. I'm just a lonely hacker. They can't do much to me but if they find you. Lance you can control your animality and you're an excellent fighter. You better leave." Kota said. Kota closed her eyes and then nodded. "I've but a tracer on the lead car of the squadron that's here to get us. They're almost here you better go." Kota closed her eyes again and held another conversation with the computer she had implanted into her retina and nervous system. Lance sighed and stood up.  
"How long do I have?" he asked.   
"15 minutes if you're lucky 10 if you're not." Kota said, her eyes still closed. Lance nodded and started to grab a few essential things he needed. When he was done he turned towards Kota.  
"Can't you come with me?" Lance asked. Even though they might not get along all the time they were still quite a team.   
"No" She said. Kota lead Lance to the back door and handed him a disk. "This contains all the information I've gathered on Shinnok from his computer systems. Guard it well Lance." Kota placed the disk in Lance's hand and pushed him forward closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
  



	3. Mortal Kombat Kataki: 3000 Part 2

Part Two  
  
~ The Neatherrealm 3000, October 31 ~  
  
"I've gotta get outta here." Rayden muttered to himself. Rayden closed his eyes and remembered something. When he first received his realm there was a problem. He fixed it but every year on October 31st the barriers between the realms thinned. He would be able to get through without Shinnok noticing. Rayden smiled and looked around him. 'I've spent over a thousand years in this hell. Shinnok will pay for what he has done to me and what he has done to my mortals.' Rayden thought.   
~ Later that day ~   
Rayden raised his arms above his head and concentrated. The air above him crackled and shot out in front of him opening a portal. Rayden smiled and ran through before any of the evil from the Neatherrealm decided that they felt like leaving. When Rayden reappeared on the other end of the portal he was faced by a bunch of pissed off Shaolin monks. When the monks realized who just came through the portal they fell to their knees.  
"Lord Rayden, you have returned" One of the older ones muttered.  
"Yes I have, I will regain my realm back from Shinnok but to do that I need your help. Do you wish to help me?" Rayden asked looking around him. He saw that he was in what remained of the Shaolin temple. The monks quickly agreed and stood up and started for the temple.  
"Lord Rayden please come with me. We have found Lord Fujin but he does not seem to know where he is. Maybe you could help him." An older monk said. Rayden followed the monks around the temple and down a hidden staircase. After a few minutes of walking down the stairs they came upon a large open room. The monks headed to the right and to a small room. "Lord Rayden this is Lord Fujin's room" The monk who he had spoken with earlier said. Rayden nodded and walked through the doorframe. Rayden sighed looking around the room. It was pretty empty. Just a dresser and a bed and on the bed sat Fujin.   
"Fujin?" Rayden called out. When he received no response he stepped further into the room. "Brother?" He asked again. This time Fujin responded, turning around and looking at him quizzically.  
"Rayden . . ." Fujin stammered. Rayden nodded and stepped even closer to him.   
"You remember" Rayden said placing his hand on Fujin's shoulder.   
"I remember bits and pieces," Fujin said sighing. "Seeing the temple brought back most of my memories. I remember what happened. I was walking back to the temple when Shinnok's demons attacked me. I was so busy fighting the demons that I didn't notice Shinnok and Quan Chi appear. I don't know what they did but after they appeared the demons retreated and I was hit with something and I forgot everything."  
"Well you remember now. Brother I need you help. I must gather earth's warriors to help me defeat Shinnok." Rayden said. "Will you help me?" Fujin nodded and stood up.   
"Come on I know a monk that can help us identify the fighters." Rayden stood up next to his brother and together they headed out the door.  
  
~ A few days later ~   
  
The monk looked up at the gods and smiled.   
"I've found them," he said sitting down.  
"Thank you Keo" Fujin and Rayden said. Keo smiled even more and turned towards the computer.  
"I can get pictures and some basic information on them" Keo said as he started to type.  
"First up is Tegan Masters. She's 20 years old. She's a master at Ninjitsu and she's an expert in the Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryuu sword style. She's also a Shinoobi. Then we have Riala. She's 21 years old. She's an excellent kickboxer and she's an expert in the art of Muay Thai."  
"Muay Thai? I thought that no one knew that style anymore." Rayden exclaimed interrupting Keo.   
"I guess there was a few masters left." Keo said. "Now um where was I . . . oh yeah. Sapphire Davis. 22 years old, is an expert at Ninjitsu and a Senpai in karate. We then have Lance Drake. He's also a Senpai in karate. He can also control his animality. Then finally there's Kota McGerr. She's widely known for her excellent hacker skills. She is also known for her skills in the art of Ninjitsu." Keo turned away from the computer and looked at Rayden and Fujin. "We have a slight problem though," he said.  
"What?" Fujin responded looking not at all happy about the unknown problem.  
"Riala is in jail, Sapphire is in a mental institute and Kota is impossible to find with out the help of her partner Lance Drake. And even he has a lot of problems finding her." Keo said. Both gods raised their eyebrows and sat down.  
"May I ask what Riala and Sapphire have done to be imprisoned?" Rayden asked.  
"Well Riala accidentally killed someone in a tournament and Sapphire has been able to use her animality since she was a baby. Only problem is that Sapphire was never taught how to control her animality. She was put in the mental institute by her own mother." Keo said leaning back in his chair. After a few more hours and planning they decided how to get the fighters.  
  
~ A few days later in a small café in LA ~  
  
"Are you Lance Drake?" A tall man with long white hair asked. Lance looked up at the man suspiciously and nodded.  
"That would be me," He said. "Sit down" For some reason Lance knew he could trust this man.  
"Thank you." The man said as he sat down. "I need to talk to you."  
"About what?" Lance asked. The man smiled and handed a piece of paper with the mortal Kombat dragon on it and the directions to the Temple of the Order of light.  
"My name is Lord Rayden, I am here to ask for you assistance in destroying Shinnok." Lance's eye's widened as he read the paper and listened to Rayden. The logical side of his brain was laughing. 'This guy is crazy. Lord Rayden and the Mortal Kombat tournament are myths. And the Temple of the Order of light was destroyed eon's ago. And even if it did survive Shinnok would have known and destroyed it.' His brain would have said this if it could talk. Lance was about to say something to the same matter but stopped when he saw the lightening flicker in Rayden's eyes.  
"You are Lord Rayden" Lance all but whispered. Rayden nodded and looked up at the waitress that just came over.  
"Can I get you boys something." She asked smacking her gum.  
"Yeah can I have a coffee and a ummm do you have any Boston creme donuts?" Rayden asked.  
"Yes we do" the waitress responded.  
"Good, then I'll have a coffee and 2 Boston creme donuts. Oh extra creme and sugar please." Rayden said leaning back in his chair.   
"And you sir." The waitress said turning towards Lance.  
"Um a coffee please, black and a . . . um . . . cheese Danish." Lance said. The waitress scribbled it down on her pad and headed towards the kitchen.  
"So will you help me?" Rayden asked. Lance bit his lip and nodded.  
"Sure, So when do I get to see the famed temple of the order of light?" Lance said.  
"As soon as you help us find your partner Kota." Rayden said as the waitress came back.  
"Here you go boys." She said setting the coffee and food down. "Did you just say Kota? As in Kota McGerr, I mean I don't want to but in or anything."  
"Yes we do, Have you seen her." Lance asked with a full mouth of cheese Danish.  
"Yea I have, she comes here all the time. All ways gets the same things. It's odd but I always know what she's gonna order. Nice girl seems a tad on the freaky side but seems to be a sweet heart. Always gets coffee black and cold along with slice of chocolate cake covered in Tabasco sauce." The waitress continued babbling as she walked away.  
"Seems Kota has good taste in food, except for the coffee. Ugh coffee should ever be black." Rayden said taking a big bite of his donut. Lance raised his eyebrow. "What?" Rayden asked.  
"Please don't tell me you like putting Tabasco sauce on cake too." Lance said sighing.  
"Yeah why? What's wrong with it." Rayden asked as he finished his donut and started to pour sugar into his coffee.  
"It smells terrible, oh well anyway how many other fighters do you have?" Lance asked.  
"Well there's a lot of the monks. Then we have people who will sign up for the tournament." Rayden replied as he sat the sugar down and headed for the crème well on his way to making the coffee pure white. Lance and Rayden talked about the details of the tournament and where they could find Kota before they went their separate ways. Lance to his apartment and Rayden to his hotel room. (Akisame: Okay I need to explain one thing. I might explain it in the story somehow but right now I can't fit it in. Fujin and Rayden aren't using their powers that way Shinnok won't know what they're doing.)  
  
~ New York City Mental Institute ~   
Fujin walked through the halls being extra careful, It seemed like forever till he found room 202. Fujin slowly opened the door and found a young girl tied to a chair. As Fujin got closer he noticed that the girl had cat ears and a tail.  
"What the . . ." Fujin whispered. Fujin's voice woke the girl up who instantly started to struggle against her restraints.   
"Who are you?" she hissed baring her fangs. Fujin backed up a bit and started to speak.  
"My name is Lord Fujin I'm here to get you out. My brother and I need your help to defeat Shinnok" Sapphire looked at him quizzically and sighed.   
"I can't help you I'm a freak. I can't control my animality, I'll end up getting you all into trouble." She said as tears started to fall from her eyes.   
"Nonsense we can teach you how to control your animality" Fujin said. "But first I need to get you out." Fujin started to look over the solid metal restraints that were on her wrists, ankles and around her neck. "I wonder how these things work" Fujin asked no one in particular.  
"There are two buttons over near the door. The top on releases my wrist and ankles and the bottom one releases my neck." Sapphire said. Fujin smiled and walked over and pressed the buttons. He took the wires that were attached to her off and took out the IV from her arm.   
"Thank you" Sapphire whispered. Fujin nodded and motioned for her to keep quiet. He opened the door and slipped out. They were walking down the last corridor before the exit when a voice cackled over the PA system.  
"Patient 0947 has escaped. I repeat patient 0947 has escaped. Personal please report to room 202" the voice said. Fujin muttered a few immortal curses and grabbed Sapphire's hand.   
"Come on!" he yelled no longer caring if someone heard them. The pair ran for the door and made it out just before the guards could lock the doors. They kept running till they were hidden in the city.  
"Why didn't you just portal out of there, You are Lord Fujin God of wind are you not?" Sapphire asked catching her breath.  
"Yes but if I use my powers there's more of a chance that Shinnok will find out that my brother is back from the Neatherrealm and that I have regained my memory." Fujin replied as he looked around the corner. "Come on we need to get out of the city." Fujin dragged her to a clothes store and then to a small private airport and booked a private jet.  
"Where'd you get all that money?" Sapphire asked when she saw the price tag of the plane. Fujin smirked and laughed.  
"As you mentioned earlier I'm Lord Fujin God of Wind, I made the money, it's the real thing. There are a few things I can do with out Shinnok finding out where I am." Fujin said as he led her to the plane. "There will be someone waiting for you when you get off OK." Sapphire nodded and headed up onto the plane. As soon as she was in all the way she turned and ran back down the stairs.   
"Thanks!" She said as he hugged Fujin. Sapphire released the embrace and ran back onto the plane. "BYE!" She yelled. Sapphire sat down as the plane took off, smiling.  
  
~ Federal Prison Washington DC ~   
The guard led Riala into the room and sat her across from Keo. Keo nodded to the guards and they walked out of the room.  
"What do you want?" Riala asked. Looking not at all pleased that she had been awoken to talk to some guy she didn't even know.  
"My name is Keo, and I have been asked to get you out of here." Keo said as he leaned over the table resting his chin on his hands.  
"And how the hell are you going to do that?" Riala said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Keo laughed.  
"It's not as hard as it seems. They've caught the man who killed Miss. Jenny and before the tournament each fighter signed a waver stating that any deaths that occur during a fight are accidental and that the other fighter is in no way responsible." Keo said leaning back. Riala bit her lip and put her elbows on the table.  
"Sow what do you want in return?" She asked.  
"All I want is our help" Keo responded.  
"My help with what?" Riala asked her interest rising.  
"You help to defeat Shinnok and put things back the way they should be. Have you ever heard of Mortal Kombat?" Keo asked.  
"Of course I have. My instructors ancestors were Shaolin Monks like you." Riala said grinning.  
"How'd you know?" Keo asked.  
"I studied Muay Thai, I'm good at noticing things." Keo laughed and stood up. "Plus the bald head and the slippers kinda give it away." Riala added  
"Well I have to go but I'll see you in court on Thursday." Keo said as he walked out.   
"Thank you" Riala muttered as she was led back to her cell.  
  
~ Underground club, LA ~  
The heavy music flowed through the air. Kota sighed and leaned back against the leather chair. She had gotten away from the cops. 'Gotta thank ma for those acting lessons.' Kota thought as she sipped her draft beer. 'Where'd Lance disappear to?' She asked herself as her mind returned to reality. Kota sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day and took a long swig of her beer. 'I have to make sure he's OK. That disk can't get into the wrong hands.' Kota closed her eyes and started to search her database for previous hangout's of Lance's. Kota was just about done when a shadow slipped in front of her. Kota's eyes snapped open and found Lance standing there.  
"Lance!" Kota shouted standing up. "How are ya?" Lance smiled and reached into his pocket.  
"I'm good and here" Lance drew the disk from his pocket and gave it to Kota. "I think this belongs to you." Kota smiled and took the disk.   
"Thanks Drake," Kota said. Lance shook his head at the use of his nickname and motioned for Kota to follow him to the bar.  
"So how'd you get away from the police." He asked as they sat down on at the bar.  
"Let's just say my mother insisting on acting lessons finally paid off." Kota said. Lance laughed and ordered a beer and a refill for Kota. "So what have you been up to?"  
"Oh just random things," Lance said as he took his beer from the bar tender.  
"Like what?"  
"Like meeting Lord Rayden, and being asked to help him and his brother Lord Fujin regain Earthrealm." Lance said smirking. Kota spit her beer out and looked at Lance with one eyebrow arched.  
"You met Lord Rayden? Drake buddy what drugs are you on?" Kota said as she set her beer down.  
"None, want to meet him? He needs your help too." Lance said as he laughed at Kota's response.  
"Umm sure whatever, this should be a good laugh." Kota said. Lance headed for the door and left Kota to pay for the drinks. After Kota place some money on the bar she ran up to Lance. "For once it would be nice if you paid for the drinks." Kota said.  
"What? And make people think that you're my girlfriend of something? I'd rather rot in Shinnok's dungeons thank you very much." Lance said laughing.  
"Ha Ha very funny, Trust me I wouldn't want people to think that either." Kota responded as they stepped outside. Lance headed towards his motorcycle and looked back at Kota.  
"Where's your bike?" He asked.  
"Over near the wall, wait for me OK. I'll follow you." Lance nodded and watched Kota walk over to her bike. A few second later Kota rode up next to him. Lance nodded to her and headed down the road with Kota right behind him. They arrived at the LA Hilton about 20 minutes later. Lance stopped and waited for Kota to get off her bike. When she did he followed suit and was soon next to her bike. "So this is the place" Kota asked. Lance nodded and motioned for her to follow him inside. When they got inside the headed straight for the elevator. "So how'd you met Lord Rayden" Kota asked.  
"He came up to me in the LA café" Lance said, Kota was about to respond but was interrupted by a flash of lightening. From the lightening emerged a tall man with long silver hair. "Hey Rayden" Lance said. Rayden and Lance started a conversation leaving Kota to wonder who this guy that just appeared was and how no one reacted to him appearing. Kota sighed and started to scan him with her computer. 'That can't be' Kota thought to herself. Her computer has just informed her that he was made of pure energy, electricity to be exact. Kota opened her eyes to find the man that Lance had called Rayden was looking her directly in the eyes.   
"AHH!" Kota yelled. "Ever thought of giving a girl some space?" Rayden grinned and stepped back.  
"Understand what your computer found?" Rayden asked.  
"Actually yes," Kota replied. Rayden arched his eyebrows.  
"Really?" Rayden said sounding impressed. "So how do you explain the fact that your computer registers me as pure energy."  
"Well from the fact that you just appeared here, you have lightening flickering in your eyes, you're wearing robes, and you seem to have an extra sense of things. And I also ran you picture through Shinnok's database, which I hacked into by the way. You're Lord Rayden, God of Thunder and Lightening, protector of Earthrealm. You've been stuck in the Neatherrealm for the last millennia and due to the fact that you're here I take it you got out And that most likely occurred due to the fact that every year on All Hollow's Eve, or Halloween as some call it, the walls of the realms thin which most likely allowed you to create a portal to Earthrealm without Shinnok knowing." Kota said as she leaned back against the elevator doors. Lance laughed and patted Rayden on the back.  
"You'll get used to it. She has to know everything or at least appear to know everything." Lance said. Kota laughed and was about to say something when the elevator doors opened causing Kota to go flying backwards and hit her head. The fall caused Kota to lose conciseness and Rayden and Lance to burst into hysterics.   



End file.
